yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
InTheLittleDream
InTheLittleDream is a YouTube channel run and maintained by Martyn Littlewood and Kaeyi Dream. It is their channel where they upload vlogs, occasionally daily but mostly weekly, about what has has happened in their day/week. Episode Guide Vlogs #It Wasnt Worth the Meatballs!! (Day 1) #Just Ask Questions.. (Day 2) #Twang My Rumble Stick (Day 3) #The Joyful Delivery!! (Day 5) #The Power Band! (Day 6) #Dream Team Behind The Streams.. (Day 8) #People Are Gonna Try & Get In My Butt Pocket (Day 11) #We're Making Our Family Bigger!! (Day 12) #Waiting To Be Diagnosed :( (Day 13) #RITUAL! (Day 14) #It's Like The First Day (Day 15) #ITLD Apartment Tour! (Day 17) #Cheese Grating Guitars.. (Day 18) #Secret Stinky (Day 20) #The Day Of The Doctor (Day 22) #Disappointingly Bad Service (Day 24) #CHRISTMAS WAS CANCELLED??!?! D: (Day 26) #We Managed To Save Christmas! (Day 27) #The Day Of The Kitten (Day 30) #Beckii & Sparkles* Steal Our Kittens?? (Day 31) #Cats Grow On Trees (Day 32) #MUCH KITTEN SUCH CUTE! (Day 36) #Our One Year Anniversary! (Day 38) #Vlogging After Dark (Day 41) #Farewell Strippin (Day 42) #Excuse The Towel (Day 46) #Cat Cam (Day 47) #A Day of Martyn (Day 48 + 49) #Can.. We Have A Baby?!?!? (Day 52) #Double D*ck Please (Day 53) #MTV CRIBS ITLD BRAP (Day 56) #A Wild Sachie Appears (Day 58) #My First Gun (Day 60) #Magazine Day Yay!! (Day 63) #Sick Day... (Day 64) #Too Much Booty! (Day 66) #Pascal Needs A Vet (Day 68) #Downward Dog (Day 69) #Presents From Toby! (Day 71) #ONE MILLION! (Day 74) #Our Second Valentines (Day 79) #The Engagement (Day 81) #One Night in Paris (Day 83) #APPLAWS! (Day 89) #I'm A World a Weirdness (Day 91) #Goodbye Kitty Mountain (Day 93) #Demon Kitty Invasion (Day 95) #POPPIN BOTTLES (Day 96) #GTOmega, Kim, Toby, S.A.M & PANCAKES! (Day 97) #Just Keep Swimming (Day 99) #She Has A Lot on her Plate! (Day 100) #Hayden's First Vlog (Day 101) #KiKi Club Foor Lumpy Space Princess! (Day 110) #KiKi & The Cone of Shame! (Day 113) #Alphonse The Iron Giant (Day 115) #FUN DAY SUNDAY! (Day 116) #Kitty Care Package (Day 119) #Martyn at Rezzed (Day 122) #April Fools Day (Day 124) #Sphincter Shinker Sauce (Day 125) #No Cone Day!! (Day 127) #Martyn's Baby Book (Day 128) #I've Been waiting For This Day For 14 Years! (Day 134) #Just Like Marilyn Monroe (Day 135) #Back To The Doctor's (Day 137) #We're Going To Ear A Baby!! (Day 141) #Ostriches Are Extinct? (Day 142) #Looking For Rings (Day 145) #Hospital Wiped Us Ou (Day 151) #Back To Black (Day 157) #May Day Bank Holiday (Day 158) #The Hardest Decsision of My Life :( (Day 164) #Boxxy Got Me Addicted To My Little Pony (Day 172) #In The Studio (Day 173) #Kitty Conversations (Day 177) #Preparing For The Streams (Day 182) #THE DAY OF THE FLAT CHICK (Day 193) #Behind The Scenes with Sparkles (Day 194) #I Feel Like Superwoman (Day 200) #KiKi & Pascal go To The Vets! (Day 204) #The Fault in Our FEELS! (Day 205) #The Sexy Maid (Day 220) #Everything Tastes Like Coconut? (Day 222) #Baking Love With Love (Day 224) #The Secret Garden (Day 236) #Guardians of The Galaxy European Premiere! (Day 237) #Eating Breakfast On Swings (Day 239) #Bye Bye Babies (Day 248) #Worst Travel Day EVER! (Day 250) #You Know Nothing John Swan! (Day 251) #Wonka Nerds Pokébattle!! (Day 252) #We Found The Syrup! (Day 253) Category:Channels of the Yogscast Category:Community Category:YouTube Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Kaeyi Dream Category:Episode Guide Category:InTheLittleDream Kaeyi's Kitchen and Other Food Related Videos #Kaeyi Kitchen: The First Healthy Shop! #Super Kawaii Noms Haul ~(=^‥^)_旦~ #Kaeyi's Kitchen: Chill Con Carne! Mail, Reviews, Unboxings & Hauls! #Loot Crate Blindfold Challenge (November Edition) #Movie Popcorner: The Hunger Games Catching Fire #Forbidden Planet (Nerd Shelf) Haul! #The Xmas Presents: From A Little To A Dream! #Loot Crate Blindfold Challenge (December Edition) #Loot Crate Blindfold Challenge (January Edition) #Forbidden Planet (Nerd Shelf) Haul #2! #ITLD Mail - Pascal Has A Boyfriend! Tags & Challenges! #The Boyfriend Tag - ITLD Edition! #The Girlfriend Tag - ITLD Edition! #Boyfriend Does My Makeup Tag - ITLD Edition! Trivia *It was created on May 19th, 2013. *It, currently, has over 80,000 subscribers, 130 videos and 5,800,000 views. *Sparkles*, Beckii, Kim, S.A.M, Strippin and everyone else who took part in the Werewolf game during Strippin's farewell party has been featured on the InTheLittleDream channel. *The channel was orginally dubbed 'The Secret Project' before it's reveal at the end of November 2013. Gallery MartynLittlewood.png|Martyn, One Half of InTheLittleDream. KaeyiDream.png|Kaeyi, One Half of InTheLittleDream. InTheLittleDream Logo.jpg|The InTheLittleDream Avatar. InTheLittleDream Banner.png|The InTheLittleDream Banner. Category:Channels of the Yogscast Category:Community Category:YouTube Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Kaeyi Dream Category:Episode Guide Category:InTheLittleDream